A Mistake has Never Been a Reason to Stop
by Satohika358
Summary: Team Rocket manages to steal Pikachu from Ash accidentaly, then a series of randomness occurs...Read inside to find out more! Reviews appreciated! Minor Pearlshipping :D
1. Pikachu gets caught

**Disclaimer: I neither own Pokemon; I also don't the characters here.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock are on their way to Pastoria City when they come across a fork in the road, both lead to their destination.

"Which way is the fastest way to Pastoria City Brock, The left or right?" Dawn asked "Well according to the map here, left is a longer way but right has a thick forest, we might get lost." Brock explained "Who cares if we get lost, we always end up lost and come out safe, let's catch some Pokemon!" Ash, without thinking, ran to the right, eager to catch another Pokemon. Brock and Dawn caught up to Ash and they come across a sign-post reading "Welcome to Cloud Forest, paradise of bug, grass and flying Pokemon."

As they enter the forest Dawn sees a Bayleef and she really wants to catch it.

"I'm going to catch a Bayleef" She told Brock and Ash "Good luck." They replied.

"Buneary, I choose you!"

The Bayleef saw her and it used Razor leaf on Buneary "Buneary dodge then use Ice Beam" it knocked down Bayleef and it stood up slowly beginning to weaken.

"Smart choice, it is super-effective." Ash commented.

Bayleef is using an attack, it shoots glowing leaves so it seems like it's using Magical Leaf! It hit Buneary but it quickly stood up, Bayleef used Magical Leaf again "Buneary dodge then use Ice Cream!" Buneary looked confused, Bayleef used threw the berry and it hit Buneary, and it fainted, then Bayleef ran away...

"Buneary return..."

"Hey Dawn, why did you tell Buneary to use Ice Cream?" Ash asked

"I don't know it slipped out of my mouth" She replied

"Maybe you're just hungry, we didn't eat breakfast" Brock said, he was cooking lunch

"Hey Brock what did attack did that Bayleef use? It easily knocked out Buneary." Dawn asked

"Well it seems to me like Bayleef used Natural Gift, The user draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power." He explained.

An old woman and a Bayleef appeared before them "Well, it looks like even without my commands, Bayleef can still beat you, you need to train more twerp I mean young lady." The old lady said

"Bay Bayleef!" The Bayleef looked and sounded different than the one before

"Wow, I'm totally excited on catching the Bayleef I didn't have time to analyze it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon

Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That twerpy dex always ruins my disguises I mean Bayleef, Bayleef!" The Meowth tries to say that it's not a Meowth

"A talking Meowth…? That's Team Rocket's!" Dawn figured out.

"Listen, Is that a twerp I hear?"  
"Well she shrieks to me loud and clear!"  
"On the wind!"  
"Past the stars!"  
"In your ears!"  
"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck pace!"  
"Dashing hope putting fear in its proper place!"  
"A rose by any other name is just as sweet, am I right?"  
"When everything is worse our work is complete, prepare to fight!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"and Meowth, what a name!"  
"Putting 'da do-gooders in their place..."  
"We're Team Rocket..."  
"In you face!"  
"Wobbu-Wobbufet!  
"Mime-mime-mime!"

"Team Rocket!" Dawn yelled

"Sorry twerp but this time we're prepared!" Meowth boasted

"PREPARED?"

"Preapare for trouble, from beyod the skies!"  
"Oh, from above the stars a nasty sur...!"

"Well here then, SURPRISE!" Meowth scratches them in their faces "One motto per chapter only!"

"I can't believe you still remember your lame old motto" Ash teased

"Old?" James's blood boiled but Jessie's blood boiled and even evaporated to the top of her head "Lame?" And they both said "You're gonna pay for that! Meowth, climb the balloon, you know what to do!"

"No you don't! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

"Not so fast twerp!" Team Rocket's "Meowth Air Balloon" has another new weapon that looked like a horseshoe magnet and another hand like grabber, the grabber grabbed Pikachu and the magnet pulled Ash's other Pokeballs as well as Brock's and Dawn's when they trew it to let out their Pokemon. After Pikachu reached the balloon basket, he was placed in an eletric proof cage, Ash and friends has no more Pokemon to use. Meowth dropped a Rope ladder for Jessie and James to climb on and when they were about to go up higher, and Ash, without thinking, grabbed the ladder.

A starly was happily flying while humming with its eyes closed, like it was very happy and relaxed. But when it opened its eyes, it was just inches away from Team Rocket's Balloon! It tried to stop but its beak hit and popped the balloon blasting them off.

"Well twerp, since you're here with us better say it with us... WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" Wobbuffet pops out of the Pokeball and yells "WOBBUFFET!"

xxxxxxxx On a nearby Mountain xxxxxxxx

"Well twerp it's your fault, you slowed us down!" Meowth complained "No I didn't" He replied "YES YOU DID!" The three yelled at him and soon all of them were on a rumble in a big puff of smoke.

"WOBBUFET!" Wobbufet came over handing Jessie a long rope. They tied Ash so he couldn't help but leave his mouth do the talking, he can't move because of the rope he was tied in.

"We finally got our Pikachu! HIP HIP HOORAY!" James cheered "Now let's sew and improve our Balloon then let's go to the base!" Wobbuffet pops out again "WOBBUFFET!"

"Give back our Pokemon Team Rocket, once I get out of this--" Ash was interrupted by Meowth "Look, we need to give your Pokemon to 'Da Boss or we'd be kicked out of Team Rocket for good! We don't need your other Pokemon but we won't give it back to you because we're not fools. Besides, if I get kicked out, I'll never be the Boss's Favorite Pokemon again."and James added "And I'll have no place to go, I will have no choice but to marry Jessiebelle"

"Fine..." Ash just hatched an idea on his head "I'll give you my Pokemon but I'll borrow any of your phones."

Jessie gave him her phone "Alright, fine, I'll just have to buy another from the money Boss is gonna give to us if you ever run away with that."

"I'm not crooks like you..."

"Okay you two, let's finish that balloon!" Meowth commanded

"Wait...how will you use the phone if you're all tied up!"

"Can you untie me?"

"NO!! What are we, stupid?"

"You used to be..."

"Shut up, yeah so we used to be but we're not anymore"

xxxxxxxx After a while of sewing xxxxxxxx

"Finished Jessie, it won't pop anymore!" James boasted

Pikachu was trying to break the cage using Thunder "PIKA-CHUUU!!" And Iron Tail "CHUU-PIKA!" But Meowth just laughed saying "Sorry Pika-pal but you wont be able to break that cage, your only choice is if you get this one and only key...oh wait I had an emergency key duplicate...and unlock the cage..."

Ash struggle to break free from the rope while thinking of a way to prevent Team Rocket from giving Pikachu to Giovanni...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So, I thought of making it one-shot but nah... It would be too long...**

**So hope you guys like chapter 1!**


	2. Ash temporarily joins

xxxxxxxx Cloud forest xxxxxxxx

"Oh no, Ash got included in the blast off package…Where did Ash and Team Rocket go…?" Dawn was very worried and wondering if Ash and Pikachu are alright "No need to worry! Aw…who am I kidding…"

"We need to find them quick!"

"Your right Brock, but how can we help? We need to find them first…"

"Oh wait! We don't have any Pokemon left!"

"Hmm…Brock, look! A Pokeball, it must have dropped when Team Rocket blasted off!"

"We're lucky it wasn't broken, it must've landed on that bush."

Dawn and Brock went near the Pokeball, they let out the Pokemon out of it.

"Chimchar!"

"Chimchar, you're our remaining Pokemon, the others were stolen by Team Rocket!"

"We know you can do it, you need to help us!"

"Chimchar!"

xxxxxxxx Nearby Mountain xxxxxxxx

"Hey, come on!" Ash pleaded "Give me back my Pikachu!"

"I told you, for the ninth time, we won't, and we don't plan to!"

"So uh…what about my other pokemon?"

"Who are you kidding?"

"Hey, I have a million dollar idea!" James thought(whispers to Jessie and Meowth)

"Great! You're pretty sharp Jimmy!" Meowth praised "Leave all the talking to me..."

"Ahem! Uh…Twerp, we've decided to give you you're Pikachu and other Pokemon."

"Really…?"

"Do you think we will do that without anything in exchange?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, we just want a simple thing, help us get more Rare Pokemon! In other words, temporarily join Team Rocket!"

"Wha-- I can't do that!"

The three, Jessie, James, and Meowth gathered up and formed a small circle

"Alright, he won't help, what do we do?" Meowth asked

"Simple! Just give Pikachu to the Boss!" Jessie answered

"But what do we do with the twerp…?" James asked

"If we give more Pokemon to our boss, well be promoted! That's better, we need to convince the him. Wait what's the twerp's name again?"

"I heared one of his friends call him Ash…Ketchup…was it?"

"Meowth I think it's Ketchum."

"That's right twerp Ketchum…ah…I mean Ash Ketchum. Okay…"

James stood up talking to Ash "Mr. Ash Ketchum, why wouldn't you dare rather take oppurtunity and join Team Rocket? Think, you will be rewarded with fame, fortune, money! Whatever your heart desires!"

"I don't need that, I want to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, I don't need any of your money!"

"Is that so? Mime Jr. Come out!"

"Mime mime mime!"

James snaps his finger "Meowth, the key to Pikachu's cage! Open up!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I know what I'm doing"

"(Gulps) okay…" He release Pikachu out of the cage.

"Wrong decision James!" Ash smirked "Pikachu…"

"Not so fast, Mime Jr. use Teeter Dance!" Mime Jr. Wobbles around, dancing, confusing on Pikachu.

"Pikachu…Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu is confused, it attacks Team rocket straight, but suddenly turns sideways, oblivious on what it's doing, it hit a big boulder!

"Pikachu…No!" Ash cried, not being able to help his injured Pikachu.

James just laughed "Oh, Pikachu Yes! Carnivine, come out!" It bit James head "Ah…Yes Carnivine very funny…Now use bullet seed on that Pikachu!" It let go of James and blasted the bullet seed to the hurt and helpless Pikachu.

"Pikachu is nearly fainting, Carnivine use Bite...!"

"Stop!" Ash is Desperate to save Pikachu "Alright, I understand, I'm…going to help you...!"

"Pikapi Pikachu!" understanding Pokemon Meowth says "You're saying that Twerp shouldn't join us if he's doing it just for you."

"No Pikachu, I will help you…because you're my best friend…"

"Pika..."

"No, I'm alright..."

They went flying on the air balloon, Ash is wearing the same uniform Jessie and James is wearing, white rocket uniform.

"Hey, can I borrrow one of your phones now?" Ash asked

"Here." Jessie handed over her phone

Ash dials a few numbers "Hello...Yes I would like to..."

"Here you go Jessie"

xxxxxxxx Cloud Forest xxxxxxxx

"Brock, look forest fire!"

"But I can see some Pokemon putting it out, it looks like... Lotad, Lombre, and Ludicolo!"

"Should we help?"

"Yes, but we have a little problem."

"Oh yeah I forgot, but it should be okay, look, they already put out the fire."

"Huh? Dawn look, isn't that Team Rocket's balloon?"

"You're right!"

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?  
James: Well it speaks to me loud and clear.  
Ash: On the wind...  
Meowth: Past the stars...  
Team Rocket: Right in your ears!  
Jessie: Bringing grave chaos in a break neck pace!  
James: Dashing hope, putting great fear in its place!  
Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet!  
James: When everything is worse our work is complete!  
Jessie: JESSIE!  
James: JAMES!  
Ash: ASH!  
Meowth: MEOWTH, now dat's a name!  
Meowth:Putting the do-gooders in their place...  
Ash: We're Team Rocket...  
Team Rocket: In your face!  
Wobuffet: WOBBUFFET!  
Mime Jr.: MIME MIME!  
(A/N: It's in dialogue mode so you will know who says which line)

"Team Rocket... and Ash? Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked in a puzzled face and Ash answered "Like I had a choice!"

"Huh, oh hey Chimchar come up here!" Ash called Chimchar

Seeing it was Team Rocket's Balloon Chimchar refused...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I wonder what Ash used the phone for, who did he call?**

**Reviews appreciated, please don't forget to review.**

**This one is a little bit shorter than the first chapter, why? I ran out of ideas :D**


	3. A comeback

**After watching Ash release Butterfree...I made a way to get him back temporarily...**

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, because I'm thinking of what could make the Chapters better. Well hope you like this chapter...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chimchar sees Ash on top of Team Rocket's Balloon, and is puzzled.

"Chimchar, come up here!" Ash yells but Chimchar just stares on him, Ash gets Pikachu's cage "Chimchar look! It's Pikachu!"

Chimchar was surprised to see Pikachu in a cage. Angrily, Chimchar uses flame wheel and grabs Pikachu's cage and he lands on the ground near Dawn and Brock.

Ash tries to jump out of the balloon but James grabs his foot "You're not getting anywhere twerp!"

"Chimchar use ember!"

Chimchar does as he is told, ember scorches Team Rocket, James loses grip and drops Ash, luckily, Dawn and Brock catches him.

Chimchar continues ember and bursts the balloon

"Ahhh!! Now where did they get that Chimchar anyway?"

"I dunno, the twerps' Pokeballs are with us, see?"

"Yes, I'm holding the bag"

"Oh well, here we go...Looks like TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"

"Goodbye!" Ash cheers

"Good...Ahhh! Ash our Pokemon and Pokeballs!" Dawn cries

"Oh no, I...forgot..."

"Hey Ash why are you..."

Ash tells Dawn and Brock what happened when he was with Team Rocket, and he changes his clothes too.

"Then your telling us that we can't let Pikachu out of the cage?"

"Well, there must be some way..."

Just then, Team Rocket comes back

"Team Rocket!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

Jessie: Listen, are those twerps I hear?  
James: Well they shriek to me loud and clear!  
Jessie: Up, on the wind!  
James Above, past the stars  
Meowth: Right in your ears!  
Jessie: Bringing chaos in a break neck pace!  
James: Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!  
Jessie: A rose by any other name's just as sweet!  
James: When everything's worse, our work is complete  
JESSIE!  
JAMES!  
AND MEOWTH NOW DAT'S A NAME!!  
Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place...  
James: We're Team Rocket...  
Team Rocket: IN YOUR FACES!  
WOBBUFFET!  
MIME MIME!

"Give us our Pokemon back, and leave us alone..." Ash yells

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave us alone, and give us your Pokemon."

"Let's do it!"

"Pikachu, capture on!"

The mechanism on Team Rocket's balloon throws a net and pulls it back to get their catch

"Aaaaahhh!!"

"Meowth, do as we planned!"

"Roger"

Meowth scratches the balloon to get away, like how they got away last time

"Team Rocket, come back!" Ash cries

Brock taps Ash's shoulder "Wait Ash..."

xxxxxxxx Nearby Mountain xxxxxxxx

"THIS ISN'T PIKACHU, THIS IS A TWERP!!" Jessie scolds James

"Sorry ma'am!"

"Well, not my fault, you told me to do the plan, so I did."

"Great, I'll have to hang out with crooks..." Dawn commented

"Quit whining, your wasting our time"

"So how do we capture Pikachu?"

"We hold this girl as a bait."

"What, no way!"

"You have no choice girly!"

"...Hey what are you doing, quit it..."

"There, the perfect bait."

"What's the deal, you only tied me up..."

"So your twerpy friends come and save you, pretty good huh?"

"Lame..."

"Shut up, now Jess, you still have the voice microphones we had right?"

"Right here!"

"I'll try that, (changes voice similar to Dawn's) ...ASH...! BROCK...! HELP..."

xxxxxxxx

"Wait, isn't that Dawn?"

"She must be in trouble..."

xxxxxxxx

"No Ash, It's a trap." Dawn tries to shout but Meowth covers her mouth "Sorry, no more talking for you."

"Dawn, we're here!"

"Ash!"

"What! How did you know fire melts that metal?

"We tried Chimchar's flamethrower of course!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

It hit Team Rocket...and...Dawn? Uh-oh, it...explodes...

"You don't have to shock Dawn Pikachu..."

Unfortunately, it was an accident...

"Now you'll be the one to team-up with us!" Jessie groaned

"No way!"

"Looks like we're blasting off again!

xxxxxxxx

"Bad hair...worse than what Pachirisu gives me..."

"Next time, check if it's Pikachu or an annoying twerp!" Jessie yells(like, all the Starly flew away from their spot)

"Free!" They heard a voice...and two Butterfree came out...a blue and a pink one

The Pink one appeared to use Stun spore and the Blue one sent them flying using tackle.

Dawn's eyes turned to Hearts as she saw the Pink Butterfree "Wow!"

"Dawn!" Ash called

"Ash, I'm here!"

"Well, where's Team Rocket Dawn?"

Then the Butterfree came to Ash

"A Butterfree?" Ash asked and Brock pointed out "Look Ash, a Pink Butterfree!"

"Could it be...? BUTTERFREE! I'm so glad to see you again buddy!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll explain about Butterfree's big comeback next Chapter**


	4. Secret Forest

XXXXXXXXXX

"Butterfree!" Ash cheered, Brock and Dawn was happy for Ash.

"Awesome!" Dawn said "Your Butterfree's mate is so...AWESOME!"

"Aha! I see! Look here in the guide book!" Brock said

"Then let's see..."

"In the deepest and most hidden part of the forest is the migration of Butterfree after their mating season, trying to reach this part is useless because a spell in the forest forbids coming there by foot and only people with good heart will be able to enter."

"Whoa! What luck!" Ash thought

Butterfree took them to their nest, there a whole swarm of Butterfree lives, a very big swarm! Leading them to Butterfree's own nest, there were two green Caterpie and a yellow one. Ash and Dawn scanned Caterpie and Butterfree respectively.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon

Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.

""""""""""

Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon

Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That one is different colored!" Dawn said in amusement

"Yeah, like just my Noctowl" Ash replied

"I think it's what they call alternate colored or 'shiny' Pokemon" Brock explained "Shiny Pokémon may differ in color from their normal counterparts either very little or very much. Remember Lance's Gyarados? That is also a shiny Pokemon."

"Um...Is that Pink Butterfree also shiny?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, I don't think so, it's probably from Pinkan island!" Ash said

"Pink-what island?" Dawn asked

"We're supposed to keep that island a secret, but you're our friend so we trust you to keep that island a secret. The Pinkan Island is a natural wildlife preserve in the Orange Archipelago. Its name comes from a special fruit that grows on the island which turns Pokemon a pinkish color. These pink Pokemon are highly sought after by poachers, but the island is well protected by monstrous whirlpools, high cliffs and vigilant park rangers." Brock explained

Ash and his friends went to the other side of the hidden part of the forest, they saw a different swarm--A Dustox Swarm

"WOW!" Ash and Dawn shouted in amusement.

"Keep quiet twerps, or just go away!"  
"Or simply give us a little Pika-give away!"  
"The wind..."  
"The stars..."  
"In your ears!"

"Uh Jessie, didn't we say keep quiet? We're making a riot here!"

"You do have a point James..."

"Hey Brock, I thought the book said 'people with good heart' but why is Team Rocket here?" Ash asked

"I dunno, it's either the book is wrong, the spell has been lifted or..." Brock was cut by James "Hey, come on, we're just doing our jobs! We're...not...that evil...are we?"

"Let's just show them!" Jessie yelled

They ran to the exit of the forest and began a battle

"I'll be the referee! The battle of Jessie's Dustox and Ash's Butterfree is about to begin" Brock said.

"Dustox, Psybeam!" Jessie cried.

"Surprise us Butterfree." Ash said confidently.

Dustox Psybeam hit Butterfree's attack, another Psybeam!

"Now Butterfree...let's see...can you use Bug Buzz?" Ash asked and Butterfree nodded.

"We can use that too, right Dustox?" Jessie asked,

Dustox and Butterfree violently vibrated their wings causing each other to lose balance and fall, Butterfree use one last Aerial Ace to knock Dustox out.

"Plan B guys?" Meowth whispered

"We have identical minds!" Team Rocket laughed.

What is Team Rocket's evil plan? Find out in the next chapter :D

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lol, sorry guys, I have school, so I have very less time to do this, but I'll update as fast as I can. That's also the reason why this chaper is shorter than the others.**


	5. Mecha Trouble!

**Yay! Finally! Another Chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm not that motivated and I don't have so many good Ideas…**

**---  
**

"Okay! Plan B, commence!" Team Rocket cried while clicking a red button on a typical one buttoned remote control. After that, a big Wobbuffet Robot went out of the woods. Team Rocket quickly jumped inside and controlled the robot. "Quick Dustox dear, get back to the woods!" Jessie commanded, Dustox nodded and went back to the woods.

Then, Team Rocket shot out a net from big gun-looking weapon.

"Mwahahahah! You won't get outta that net until you give us Pikachu!" Meowth laughed.

"We'll see about that! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried, Pikachu used thunder and it reflected back to them.

"Yikes, my hair! Oh, we don't have time for that….Hmmm, let's see…Of course they prepared for us!" Dawn thought "They know our Pokemon and our moves, so we need to use a new move,"

But even how much they tried, they couldn't think of an idea.

"Only an attack from the outside can break that ne…I mean, even an attack from the outside can't break that net," Jessie said "Wheh, I almost slipped!" she whispered to herself.

"Oh, hey!" Ash's eyes shone when he saw a figure from the sky. "That looks familiar," Brock thought.

"Glad you could come!" Ash cheered as a familiar cry, followed by a flamethrower that hit the net. The rope, along with the gang got barbequed "You don't have to overdo it, Charizard," Ash groaned.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHARIZARD!?" Team Rocket stuttered.

"Your not going to get away with this!" Dawn angrily said "Piplup, use Whirlpool!"

"Activate the anti-water coat"

"Wh-why did it not work!?" Dawn was shocked.

"Dummy, this Pokemon has 17 different elemental shields, and we'll use it wisely!"

"Yeah, but nothing is unbreakable, so Charizard, use your best attack!" then Charizard razes the robot in a fiery explosion, the robot was damaged but not taken down. Charizard had to rest for a while because he used an exhausting move called Blast Burn

"How did the twerp's Charizard get here!?" James complained.

Flashback

"Hello, Liza. Yes I would like to burrow Charizard for a while, we're having trouble with Team Rocket here, so we need his help" Ash whispered to Liza

"Oh, yeah, Ash, I thought your Charizard a new move. It's called Blast Burn" Liza said

"…Alright…" Ash replied

"Blast Burn is one of the strongest fire type moves, but the Pokemon using that move will have to rest for a while after using that move." Liza explained.

"Okay, thanks Liza, you're such a good friend. Okay Bye!"

End Flashback

"I burrowed Jessie's phone on Chapter 2, so I had Liza send Charizard here!" Ash said.

"Oh yeah, you told me about your Charizard before right? You said you left him on that Charicific Valley in Johto," Dawn replied.

"Urgh, your annoying us by: ONE! You're ignoring Team Rocket and TWO! You're stealing our throne of fourth wall breaking!" Team Rocket complained.

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do?" Dawn teased

"Meh, we have no time for this! Pikachu use Volt Tackle followed Iron Tail for a combo!" Ash cried.

"Ambipom, come out and use Double Hit!"

"Activate anti-shock coat, followed by anti-steel and anti-physical coat!"

"Look, it's getting worn out little by little!" Brock whispered "I have an idea, Dawn, you distract the robot, and Ash will make Charizard and Pikachu attack it from behind…"

"Okay, got it," they both agreed.

"Oh yeah, Dawn, don't use Pachirisu, Team Rocket might activate the anti-shock coat," Brock added.

"Buneary, come out and use Ice Beam! Piplup use Bubble beam! And Ambipom, use Double Hit!" Dawn cried.

"Activate anti-ice, anti-water, and anti-physical coat! Set the coats from resist mode to repel mode!"

Everyone's attack returned to them, luckily, Dawn made a quick counteracctack

"Whoah! Piplup, use Bide!"

"Jessie, what type is Bide?" James asked.

"What, Meowth should know, he calls himself genius anyway." Jessie responded.

"What the…!? You're blaming it all on me!?" Meowth complained "I think I saw in the manual that bide is normal type, so use anti-physical!," he added.

"Charizard, Pikachu, do it now!" Ash cried from behind.

"What!? Quick, activate the anti-fire and anti-shock coats now!"

"Alright, we're safe…for now I think…"

"This stupid robot is going to take a while" the three complained, but Brock had an idea.

"Okay, plan B, let's make the robot activate many of its shields simultaneously, it might overload, and we might be able to take it down! Make the other Pokemon will sabotage the Robot from the inside"

Everyone used their Pokemon and their respective elemental moves: Pikachu used Thunder, Charizard used Blast Burn, Butterfree used Psybeam, Staravia used Gust, Turtwig used Razor Leaf, Gigar used X-Scissor Piplup used Bubble Beam, Buneary used Ice Beam, Ambipom used Double Hit, Croagunk used Poison Jab.

"Gyahh!!! Activate the anti-shock, anti-fire, anti-psychic, anti-flying, anti-grass, anti-bug anti-water, anti-ice, anti-physical, and anti-poison coats, quick, double time!!!" Meowth said.

The robot was starting to turn red, obviously starting to overload.

Meanwhile, Chimchar, Buizel, Pachirisu, and Sudowoodo climbed the robot to sabotage it from inside, starting from the control room where Jessie, James, and Meowth are.

"What? How did these Pokemon get here?" James asked.

"It's the twerps' Pokemon!" Meowth said

Wobbuffet popped out of its Pokeball saying "Wobbuffet!"

Chimchar used Flamethrower, Buizel used water gun, and Pachirisu used discharge.

"Wobbuffet, quick! Counter the attack!" Jessie commanded as Wobbuffet followed, countering the attacks using Mirror Coat

Sudowoodo used Mimic to use Mirror Coat too, nullifying the move.

"Guys, do the controlling, I'll deal with these losers!" Jessie said "Seviper, come out and use haze!" Haze covered the area near the other Pokemon. "Seviper, use poison tail on them, now!"

***Back Outside***

"Okay guys, the robot is getting weaker, it should be unable to use its coats for a short time," Brock said

As the Pokemon were getting ready to blast off the robot with their moves, Team Rocket came out of the robot.

"Hold it twerps; we've got your friends captive!" Jessie announced

"Give me some exposure, Jessie," James whispered

"Just great," Ash said

"Come on Ash, we need to save them!" Dawn said

"I have another great plan!" Jessie laughed "We will let the twerps blast off the robot!"

"Oh, oh, ooohh! I know! We'll grab Pikachu so we blast off with him!" James added "We even have some bonus!"

"Yeah! Like how we got away like last time!" Meowth exclaimed "And about the bonus part. They may not be that useful, but they can be extras for da boss! The more, the merrier!"

"I smell a mischievous plan. Guys, stay alert!" Brock said.

Team Rocket then went back inside with the Robot and activated the selfdestruct button.

The screen reads "60 seconds before selfdestruct…"

"…59…58…57…56…55…"

Team Rocket then readies the hand to grab Pikachu

"…54…53…52…51…50…"

Brock notices that Team Rocket readies to grab Pikachu.

"…49…48…"

"Hey Team Rocket, give us back our Pokemon!" Ash cried

"…47…46…45…44…43…"

"Not a chance twerp!" James responded

"…42…41…40…39…38…"

"Okay, robot hand set! Ready for the grub...err, grab?" Meowth joked

"…37…36…35…34…33…"

"Hm…I know! Sudowoodo, use Fake tears!" Brock said

"…32…31…30…29…28…"

Sudowoodo cried, Team rocket felt sorry, so they untied the Pokemon, and they escaped.

"…27…26…25…24…23…"

"You idiots! Why did you untie them!" Jessie complained

"…22…21…20…19…18…"

"What!? You help us untie them!" James answered

"…17…16…15…14…13…"

"Well, let's just catch Pikachu!" Meowth said

"…12…11…10"

Team Rocket launches the hand to grab Pikachu

"9…8…7…"

"No!" Brock jumped to blocked the hand

"…6…5…"

Brock used his body to block the hand, holding Pikachu in his arms

"…4…3…"

Team Rocket did not notice Brock was grabbed along with Pikachu so they returned the hand to the robot

"…2…1…0!"

"No, Brock!" Ash cried

"Team Rocket's blasting of again!!!"

"Just great, first Ash, then me, and now Brock! What's the craziness that's going to happen in Brock's case?" Dawn gave a worried sigh

"Don't worry Dawn, Brock can take care of us, he's more mature than us," Ash said

"Oh, Ash, very funny, you do know that there's no need to worry about me too!"

"Yeah, and that's when we worry the most!"

"Okay, that's it, you're not getting away with that!"

Dawn chased Ash around when Ash said "Oh, wait, we have no time for this! We need to catch up with Team Rocket and Brock! Pikachu got caught too!"

"Oh, right! But while we're looking for them, we have to trust Brock that he will no give up Pikachu,"

"No need to worry! I've been traveling with Brock since season one!"

"You always use my line!"

Then, they suddenly hear something from the sky "We told you that only Team Rocket can break the fourth wall!"

---

**Okay! Chapter 5 is finally up! On to Chapter 6!!!**


	6. Random Trouble

"What is the meaning of this!?" Jessie glared at Meowth and James, pointing at Brock inside a cage.

"It means our plan failed 'your highness'," Meowth answered, irritated as well.

"Maybe we need to calm down..." James said, trying to calm down the two.

"Calm down!? How can we 'calm down'!?"

"Maybe I can cook something for you?" Brock said

"Cook? We won't fall for your tricks anymore, and shut up,"

"Wob-"

"Shut up will you!" Jessie yelled, returning Wobbuffet immediately

"I have a plan" Meowth grinned.

"Screw you, your plans always fail!"

"Yeah, but I think this plan has a high success rate"

"Since when did you learn about high success rates?"

While Jessie and Meowth yelled at each other, James got Brock's Pokémon, with a Carnivine ready to shoot if he decides to fight back

"Hmph, fine. But if this fails, you'll never hear the end of it,"

***Back to Ash and Dawn***

"Ash, my legs hurt" Dawn groaned

"Yeah, but we need to find and help Brock,"

"Okay...but we've been walking for hours..."

"Okay, we can take a break. Staravia, Gligar, go find Brock,"

"Let's sit over here,"

An hour later, the two Pokémon came back, finding Team Rocket.

"Really? Come on Dawn, let's go!"

The two reached Team Rocket. Team Rocket, however, noticed Staravia and Gligar and prepared for Ash and Dawn's arrival...They fell on a pitfall trap, straight into another cage when they landed.

"How do you like my plan!?" Meowth Chuckled

"Hmph, fine," Jessie said "Just give us Pikachu twerps,"

"Not a chance , Pikachu th-" Ash was cut by Dawn saying "ash, can't you be more reckless!? Haven't we seen this many times already!? Each and evertime ou do that, the attack gets reflected"

"Oh, okay, sorry," Ash grinned

"We need a plan," Dawn said "sigh, but Brock's the one who usually helps us out..."

"I know, I haven't called Gligar and Staravia back..."

Jessie smiled, flashing Staravia and Gligar in a net

"...yet...hhmmm..."

Meowth came close, flashing his claws penetrating the rubber gloves he is wearing "Hey, your Pokémon and Pikachu give to me" Meowth opened the cage, demanding them to give him the Pokémon, Ash smirked, and let out the other Pokémon to fight Meowth, Dawn got the idea, and sent out her other Pokémon.

"Ahem, SOS,"

"Oh, right" James and Jessie sent out their Pokémon to help Meowth. Their Pokémon, more fired up than usual, beat the other Pokémon. Seviper used Haze and Seviper together with Carnivine blindly shot everyone with poison sting and bullet seed. When the haze cleared, they saw that the Pokémon were fainted and Ash was protecting Dawn from the Pokémon's moves so Ash fainted from exhaustion. "You two look lovey dovey" James said. Dawn face palmed, trying to hide the blush on her face.

Team Rocket quickly grabbed the other Pokémon with their net and pujt them in their balloon, humming and sewing their balloon happily to close the holes. They forgot to close Ash and Dawn's cage, Dawn sneaked behind Team Rocket and grabbed the key on top of Brock's cage to open it.

"Okay, I have a plan..." Dawn whispered and Brock agreed to it. Then, they went to Team Rocket's balloon to have a little 'chat' with them

"What do yiou wand, a knuckle sandwich?" Meowth said

"Well, I am pretty hungry,"

"Who let you out of the cage?"

"Uh, the key fell above the cage"

As Brock stalled team Rocket, Dawn grabbed the Pokémon in the ballon, letting them out.

"Haha, Ash is sleeping over there, so I'll take charge, Pikachu, Thunder!"

Pikachu used thunder at full power, sending Team Rocket to the skies.

"Whew, now we just have to wake up Ash, and Brock, is there a nearby Pokémon Center?"

"Well, there are actually three, and we already past the two, so the third one is pretty near"

"Okay, hey Ash, Ash wake up," Dawn said "Ash...hey! Brock, he has a pretty high fever!"

"Then we need to bring him to the Pokémon Center!"

Brock carried Ash and Dawn supported him, they went to the nearest Pokémon Center

"I'm sorry, we only have equipment for healing Pokémon,but we do have a fist aid kit and a few medicines" Nurse joy said

"I would be honoured to help you heal my friend my Beloved Beauty,"

"Ahaha. Translation: I'll help you heal Ash" Dawn smiled.

"Okay, we just need the cottons and alcohol for healing the injuries, and we need the fever medicine to give him,"

Nurse Joy and Brock treated Ash's injuries and the fever slowly started fading out. Dawn went to the vending machine to buy some soda

"He should be fine by the day after tomorrow"

"Don't worry Dawn, I'll protect you no matter what..." Ash sleep talked.

A minute later Dawn entered the room "Hey guys, I missed anything?"

Brock told her about what ash just said "Ahaha, nice joke Brock" Dawn said, her face started blushing. Brock started teasing Dawn "Why are you blushing?"

"Sigh,just quit it already, you're just sad because you weren't loved back by another Nurse Joy...Once again...Hey, I know just the thing to cheer up that love sick heart, you ever heard of the Midnight Channel? It is said that if you stare at a turned of TV on a rainy Midnight, as you stare at your own reflection, you will see another person on the screen, and that person is your soulmate!"

"Well, what kind of idiot would believe in that?"

"I dunno, I don't believe it either. I just heard a blond girl tell it to a blond boy and a silver haired boy"

"Sigh, anyway, Nurse Joy forever beautiful said that he should be fine until the day after tomorrow, so we'll be staying here until then"

"Fine by me, but he'll be complaining how we shouldn't waste time because his badge awaits him, and stuff like that"

"Yeah, you really know too much about your future boyfriend"

"I told you, he's a boy and he's my friend, but he is not my boyfriend!"


	7. Love and care

**Chapter 7 is here. This chapter is dedicated to Pearlshipping, so if you don't like that but still want to read this fanfic, then you should go ahead and ignore this chapter, which is the last part of the story :P Sorry for late update . I finished this around late Feb or Early March but I always forgot (or is busy) to upload. This is the last chapter, so yeah…**

That night, Dawn woke up from her sleep, it took her a while to fall asleep, so she decided to go to the balcony to get some air.

"Hmm, the night air is nice," She said to herself. Piplup, who also woke up, went near her.

"Oh, hi Piplup, I just got up from bed, I'm gonna go back in a few minutes"

The little blue penguin nodded and hopped to her arms. "I'm excited about my next Pokémon contest," Piplup smiled and hopped down from Dawn's arms and pumped its chest proudly, telling Dawn that it will do its best "I'm excited about Ash's next Gym Battle too, I'll cheer for him and give him support," she giggled, blushing

Piplup saw that Dawn was blushing and smiled at her, realizing her trainer's feelings.

"Oh, haha, you saw me blush, didn't you" Dawn smiled "Oh well, back to bed,"

Entering their bedroom, Dawn and Piplup heard Ash sleep talking

"No need to worry, Dawn, I'll protect you..." he mumbled. This made Dawn blush some more.

"He he, He'll never know that I heard him say that, I can't believe Brock wasn't joking about that," Dawn giggled.

It took Dawn a few more minutes to sleep; she giggled as she listened to various sleep talks from Ash and Brock, until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Brock got up earliest, so he went down the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Joy if he can cook in the Kitchen, which of course, comes with flirting. Nurse Joy smiled at him and allowed him.

After half an hour, Brock went up to see that Dawn and Pikachu just got up.

"Good Morning, Brock. Ash is still asleep," She greeted

"Oh, Good morning Dawn, Good morning Pikachu. Breakfast is ready downstairs, so let's go and eat," Brock said. "Go and get the Pokémon, I've also prepared their food."

They went down and they ate Brock's delicious cooking. After eating, Dawn and Brock left some food for Ash.

"That was delicious, Brock, thanks. I'm gonna and take the food upstairs to Ash,"

"No problem, go ahead, I promised to help Nurse Joy here in the Pokémon center as thanks for letting us stay,"

"Oh, okay" Dawn smiled, then she went upstairs with the tray of food.

Dawn entered the room, she saw Ash has just gotten up "Morning sleepy head, here's your breakfast" she grinned.

"Good morning Dawn," Ash smiled. "I'll eat the food, gimme a few minutes to wash,"

"Okay," Dawn said, still thinking of what she heard last night.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and Ash fell out of the Door.

"Ash!" Dawn ran towards Ash, helping him get up.

"Ha ha, sorry, I ran out of energy," he said, not realizing he was sick.

"You shouldn't stress yourself," Dawn said. "Now, eat your food to get energy"

"Oh no, you don't really have to spoonfeed me, I can do it myself" Ash said, before coughing

"You sure about that? Well, okay, but I'm here to take care of you for today,"

"What! You don't have to take care of me! I can take care of myself, I'm not a baby," he said, then he coughed some more.

"You're not a baby, but you are sick, now eat up,"

"Sigh, fine"

After Ash had finished eating, he lay on his bed, burping.

"You sure had no problem finishing that, unlike how a sick person will have trouble doing so," Dawn giggled.

"Very funny Dawn," Ash said sarcastically

"Hmph, Whatever," Dawn got up, taking the tray downstairs.

When Dawn took the tray downstairs, Brock talked to her.

"So, how was Ash?" Brock Asked

"He's still sick, but he sure had no problem finishing the food," Dawn smiled

"Good, I'll help Nurse Joy the whole day, so you'll have chance to hit on him" Brock teased

Dawn ignored Brock, she went up the stairs and entered the room they borrowed, she saw Ash lying down the bed, but he was not sleeping

"By the way, Ash, thank you for protecting me yesterday," Dawn blushed.

"Oh, it was no problem, Dawn" Ash smiled

Just then they noticed three figures outside the door to the balcony, eyeing them, but seeing that the two saw them, they hid.

"Let me take care of this," Dawn said calling Piplup.

Meanwhile, outside the three figures-who you probably already figured out because of obviousness-are talking to each other.

"Maybe we should leave them alone, the twerp is sick, it would be rude to attack them while he's sick" James said.

"Are you kidding? We should exploit the enemy's weakness, and while the enemy is down, Pikachu will fall on our hands!" Meowth said.

Then, Dawn got out, startling the three.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you feel guilty attacking us while Ash is sick! Go away now! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Listen! Is that a twe-wwaaaahhh"

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!"

"There you go, it's okay now Ash" Dawn said

"Wow, you're scary when you're mad" Ash laughed.

"I'm gonna go down and get some drinks" Dawn said

As Dawn went down, Nurse Joy approached her "Dawn, take good care of Ash, here's his medicine," Nurse Joy smiled, giving her Ash's medicine.

"Oh, I see, thanks Nurse Joy," Dawn smiled. She went to the vending machine.

"I'm here Ash! Here's your drink," Dawn smiled

"Thanks, Dawn" Ash said, coughing.

"Well, we'll have to stay here 'till tomorrow,"

"I know, I know, but we really shouldn't be wasting time here, my badges and the Sinnoh league aren't gonna be waiting for me," Ash said

"Aww come on Ash! My Ribbons and The Sinnoh Grand Festival aren't gonna wait for me either!"

"Aw, fine," said Ash in an annoyed tone.

After that, Brock went up to the room and called Ash and Dawn for lunch

"The food is ready, bring your Pokémon too," said Brock.

"Oh, okay, can you walk, Ash? I'll help you" Dawn said. Brock grinned

"What's that big grin for Brock?" Dawn asked

"_They look cute together,_" Brock said to himself, then to Dawn "Oh, it's nothing, Nurse Joy is just happy because I'm helping her,"

"Oh, good to hear, seems like you have a chance on this one" Ash joked.

They walked down the stairs. When they reached the first floor, Brock saw Nurse Joy and started flirting (as usual). Dawn laughed and said "Let's go ahead Ash" Ash Agreed. Then, Croagunk went out of its Pokéball and Poison jabbed Brock, dragging him to the Cafeteria.

"It's delicious like always! I bet you can make yourself a 5-star restaurant with these" Ash smiled

"Thanks Ash, you should eat up so you can recover from sickness faster," Brock replied

"Oh, by the way Ash, Nurse Joy gave me your medicine, drink these after eating" Dawn said.

"Ha ha, thanks Dawn," Ash grinned.

Ash drank the Medicine after eating, and went up to the room with Dawn.

He turned on the TV and ended up in the Mail Order Catalog. A weird, catchy music rang and the man in the TV said "Heeellooo dear viewers! This is Tanaka's Amazing Commodities! Today, we are selling a 'Macca Leaf pack' guaranteed to rid you of sickness! It contains 500 grams of Macca Leaf and a Mew doll! These products are all the rage of people right now so we can only allow each to buy once!" He said.

"Hey Ash, why don't we buy that?"

"Yep, sure go ahead"

Dawn dialled the phone "Hello...yes, I would like to buy the Macca leaf Pack...yes…oh, great…ok, thanks bye."

"What did the guy say?"

"He said they have a branch in Pastoria City and they will be here in an hour and a half"

"Ohh…I see"

And so Ash and Dawn waited for the medicine they ordered. After half an hour they decided to go outside and have a few practice matches.

"Okay Piplup, Spotlight!"

"Go Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and counter with a bubblebeam!"

Piplup was barely able to dodge the thunderbolt, but it was able to do so and landed a critical hit on Pikachu. Piplup smiled and did a backflip.

"Are you alright Pikachu? Alright, use volt tackle!"

This time Piplup was not able to dodge, it was tossed a few inches away and landed flat on the ground.

"Pikachu, jump above Pikachu and finish with a thunderbolt!"

"Wah! Piplup quick, whirlpool then run away!"

As Pikachu jumped over Piplup, the latter quickly stood up and shot a whirlpool upwards then it ran. Pikachu did not notice this so it attacked with a thunderbolt. But the whirlpool didn't stop, so it hit Pikachu, the thunderbolt hit the whirlpool, so the whirlpool obtained an extra electric damage. Pikachu was defeated by Piplup

"Yay! We did it Piplup! Ahaha!" Dawn laughed.

They kept practicing. Piplup fought turtwig, Turtwig won. Ambipon fought turtwig, Ambipom won. Buizel fought ambipom, Buizel won. Buneary fought Buizel, Buizel won. Pachirisu fought Buizel, Pachirisu won. Finally, Pachirisu fought Pikachu, and it was a tie. After that, the Package came, Dawn took the package and read the instructions. It said "Intake the Macca leaf after eating, there is 80% chance to cure sickness."

The time was 5:00 so they decided to pass time by playing a truth or dare. They got Brock too since Nurse Joy said she could take care of the dinner.

"Alright, me first!" Dawn said "Ash, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Okay Ash, what would you prefer? Get a Wailmer or get a Slugma?" Dawn laughed.

"I'd prefer the Wailmer," Ash said "Okay Brock, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Don't come near Nurse Joy until 8:00 pm"

"Aww…Dawn, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Would you prefer Kenny? Or…Ash?" He grinned

"I-I-I…" Dawn said, blushing "…pref-f-f-fer…K-kenny" Dawn Stuttered. Brock was easily able to identify Dawn was lying because she was too ashamed to admit it to Ash, but Ash was oblivious. An hour and a half later…

"Dawn, truth or dare" Brock asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell the truth. Do you prefer Ash, or Kenny?"

"Uhh…I already s-"

"No lying…"

"Alright…the truth is…" there was a long pause and an uncomfortable silence "…Ash…"

Ash, the dork, thought that she was just joking and he carried on.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Whom do you prefer, Misty or May" Dawn grinned.

"I-I-I…" he stuttered like Dawn

"Tell the truth!" Brock and Dawn said in unison

"I prefer…you Dawn" This is real, Ash really seemed to like Dawn. After that, Nurse Joy went up and called them for dinner.

They ate and Ash took the Macca leaf after dinner. After a while, Ash started feeling better and they headed to Pastoria the next day…

**I'm finally done with this chapter xD Sorry for the wait, you know, stress caused by school and all…oh and btw next chapter is the finale lol. I hope you liked this chapet, this is my longest chapter yet xD.**


End file.
